The Friend
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: Hawkeye and Black Widow have always been partners, but when Loki takes Hawkeye from her again, what is Natasha willing to do to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

Barton and I had gone through everything together. We'd been to hell and back in Budapest and then when SHIELD recruited us, we both knew we had to finally head our separate ways. But I didn't forget my friend. I knew what he'd done for me, I knew if he'd wanted to kill me, I'd be dead now. If he hadn't given me a chance, no one would.

I had to repay him. The only way I would ever stop feeling this way about Barton was if I repayed him. Loki was wrong. I didn't love Barton. I owed him my life, and that's all there was to it.

As I walked the hall towards his room I thought about everything that had happened. I thought about Loki's words to me and how they really had messed me up. I had to see Barton a lot now, I couldn't keep myself away.

When I arrived at the door I knocked lightly and went in. There he was, on the other side of the room staring out at the sea. When I entered he turned smiling at me. My hand slipped on the door knob and I faltered before continuing to close the door and joining him at the window.

'Hey.' He said when I became level with him.

'Hey.' I replied. We stood for a few moments in silence, but not awkwardly, that was the great things about me and Barton, I knew him inside out and so we could stand to be in silence around each other.

After a few minutes, I heard footsteps coming down the hall and Steve entered, 'he's back.' He stated simply, 'Loki's back.' My head snapped to Barton and I saw the fear in his eyes mixed with a tad of anger. Steve left and I made a move to follow, but Barton caught my arm. I spun round in shock, but softened slightly when I saw his face. 'Don't let him take me Nat, don't let him.' I gave him a comforting smile and moved in to hug him. At first it surprised even me, by soon we both relaxed and it felt normal, 'I promise.' I replied.

An hour later we were dropped in the centre of New York, watching as Thor came down to meet us. Thor updated us, informing us that Loki didn't have the teseract, by he did have his septer. I shot Barton a glance and saw that in the company of the other Avengers, he had recaptured his normal look of total indifference. Hawkeye, as always, took to the roof tops, and I, as always, stayed on the ground. This was how we worked best, looking out for each other from a distance. After what seemed like years of fighting I finally got a look up to the rooftops to see how Barton was doing. I let out a gasp as I watched Loki approach from behind Barton and swivel him round poking his septer into Bartons chest. I screams his name, but it was too late. He was gone. I'd broken my promise, but I had to fix it.

I sprinted to the bottom floor of the building and took the stairs 3 at a time. When I reached the rooftop, Loki had left and it was only Barton left standing, staring out at the city.

I tried to sneak up behind him, knowing I had to hit him in the head, but he heard me, the rooftops were his and he spun round pinning me to the ground. I stared up into those black eyes and almost felt a frog in my throat. This man wasn't my friend. He stared down at me and I knew there was only one part of my body he didn't know, one move he wouldn't anticipate I used my upper body to lift slightly off the ground and locked my lips with his. I felt his grip loosen slightly and took the opportunity to roll him over and pin him to the ground. Then I began lifting his body up and down quickly, banging his head against the concrete roof. I hated having to do this, but I knew it was the only way.

A moment later, I heard a familiar sound, 'Nat,' he croaked and I stopped banging him long enough to check his eyes, the black was almost gone, but it still wasn't pupil sized and so I gave him one last thump, sending him into unconsciousness.

After I was sure he was out, I rolled over and lay beside him on the roof. I knew Loki was still out there, but the others could deal with him, for now, Clint needed her. And she needed to sort through all the butterflies and find out what that kiss really meant to her.

An hour later Natasha was broken from her thoughts by the sight of Clint convulsing at her side, she watched him for a moment and then moved closer grabbing one of his hands and holding it tightly. A few more minutes and his eyes opened.

'Natasha.' He said, and I smiled at him.

'Hey.' I stated simply, trying my hardest to treat him normally. Then he did something I never expected. He rolled on top of me pinning me back into position, this time however he only spread my legs, he didn't lean on them like before. I wanted to struggle against him, but I knew this was Clint, not Loki. What the hell was he doing?

'Aw,' he began 'last time I did this you kissed me.' Natasha smiled and Clint joined her briefly, before leaning down and pressing his lips into hers. Then he released her arms and she locked him around the back of his neck. Clog took this as a sign to continue and pressed his hips down into hers as she brought her legs up around his. This was it, Natasha thought. Loki was right.

**NOTE – You can vote on which story I write next from my profile or you can leave we a suggestion of a story you'd like to see in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I also have a Captain America story called 'The Assistant', and a story entitled 'The Project' about Bruce Banner. Check those out too.**

**Hope you enjoy... reviews and ideas are much appreciated**

**NOTE – You can vote on which story I write next from my profile or you can leave we a suggestion of a story you'd like to see in the reviews!**


End file.
